moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Strangeglove
Dr. Strangeglove (also formatted as Dr Strangeglove) is Monstro City's ancient enemy, known for his evil deeds towards Moshlings and identified by his trademark singular purple glove, hence his name. He is a rather temperamental member of C.L.O.N.C. and one of its founders, but due to him constantly failing and going by his own agenda, it is unclear if he is still allowed in the organization. Dr. Strangeglove graduated with Elder Furi on unknown studies. He dubs himself a "Glumpodynamicist" (as stated in the movie) and formerly a Doctor of Moshlingology In the past he has taken the role of Sinister Minister, Choir singer, Geeks and Freaks Anonymous president and Moshling Chess Club player. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Mwah-ha-ha! The Doctor will see you now! He's evil, he's strange, he wears one purple glove - enter Dr. Strangeglove, the sneakiest, slyest villain in all of Monstro City, and a key member of the evil organization C.L.O.N.C.. If there is a dastardly deed afoot, you can be sure Dr. Strangeglove is the evil genius behind it. Mean machine All baddies need a super-fast car for quick getaways and Strangeglove is no exception. His Baddielac 9000 comes with lots of villainous extras, too, like terrifying Hidden Glump Blasters. Becoming a baddie Before he became the most-wanted villain in the City, Lavender Troggs (as he was once known) was a Doctor of Moshlingology at the Super Moshiversity. He turned on Moshlings and became truly evil when a Musky Husky mistook his right hand for some sausages and chomped it off! This terribly naughty genius has now set his sights on taking over Monstro City - and then the world! Data file Location: Here, there and everywhere! Job: Dastardly deeds, member of C.L.O.N.C. Previous jobs: Doctor of Moshlingology and Sinister Minister Notes *Twirly moustache and tall hat obscure this master of disguise *Purple glove has all kinds of evil mystical powers. General Criminal mastermind, twisted inventor, Glumper extraordinaire and former Doctor of Moshlingology, Dr. Strangeglove developed a twisted hatred for Moshlings after a Musky Husky he was experimenting on mistook his hand for a packet of sausages and mangled it – thus became the strange glove. Strangeglove is a frustrated entertainer and founding member of C.L.O.N.C. (Criminal League of Naughty Critters). Moshipedia As Dr. Strangeglove: Cropping up here, there and everywhere, Dr. Strangeglove is a scientific genius and former Doctor of Moshlingology who served as a Sinister Minister in the gloomy days of the Glunge Age. Strangeglove developed a twisted hatred for Moshlings after a Musky Husky he was experimenting on mistook his hand for a packet of sausages and mangled it – thus the glove. His favourite pastime is glumping Moshlings and wreaking mayhem. He's not a fan of Musky Huskies or bad trombonists. As Lavender Troggs: Lavender Troggs is the Moshi genius who flew through school in only two years. Despite all manner of achievements - including singing in the school choir, playing for the Moshling Chess Club and being president of Geeks and Freaks Anonymous - Lavender dabbled in his own strange science and ancient 'Walla Walla Hoohaa' magic before going on to become none other than the moustache-twirling villain Dr. Strangeglove (an anagram of Lavender Troggs!)! Fact file Likes: Glumping Moshlings and wreaking mayhem! Dislikes: Musky Huskies and bad trombonists! Transportation: Scare Force One Greatest Creation: Glumps - Moshlings transformed by a Glumping Machine! C.L.O.N.C. Members: Sweet Tooth, Sprockett, who knows how many more there might be...! Doctor of Moshlingology! A scientific genius, Strangeglove is a former Doctor of Moshlingology and served as Sinister Minister in the gloomy days of the Glunge Age! Evil Empire! Dr Strangeglove is a member of the sinister organisation known as C.L.O.N.C. or Criminal League of Naughty Critters! Give Him a Big Hand! This vile villain has a Musky Husky phobia, after one mistook his hand for a packet of sausages - and mangled it! Cadabra Cane! This special weapon was created by one (or two) of C.L.O.N.C.'s finest boffins. Its full powers are unknown, but monsters are urged to watch out! ''Photo of Glumpatron 3000: Dr Strangeglove's Glumping Machine was built by a mysterious mechanical helper... (Manufactured by S&H industries)'' Relationships With Elder Furi Elder Furi and Dr. Strangeglove as Lavender Troggs are former best friends. They studied together at Super Moshiversity under Furbert Snufflepeeps' supervision, this history being somewhat obscured due to the events involving said characters. Lori Scrawl made a discovery of a photo of the two at the Moshi Town Hall Archives and brought it back to media attention. After Elder Furi found out about the doctor's experimenting on Moshlings, which he did as he was taken in by the C.L.O.N.C. Leader for his talents, he told on him and got Strangeglove to drop out of university. Strangeglove somehow did not fully resent Elder Furi and confronted him on Mount Sillimanjaro to request to join forces to take over the world (though it was not established if this involved C.L.O.N.C. or not). Elder Furi most likely declined and may or may not have been responsible for letting the ambitious doctor fall off the mountain and to not be seen for many years after. After his return "ancient evil" Strangeglove got back into Moshling abduction and Glumps creation but Elder Furi was prepared and had formed the Super Moshis to stop the ordeal. In the confrontation they had in Super Weapon Showdown, Elder Furi hammers on referring to Strangeglove as "Lavender Troggs" in an attempt to talk him into dropping evil but ignores Strangeglove's pleas to stop referring to him as such as that "sweet boy does not exist anymore". If Elder Furi attempted such an approach before is unclear but Strangeglove's frustration with his past name usage suggests so. Elder Furi is aware of Strangeglove's trauma and makes use of this knowledge by keeping a group of Musky Huskies in his cabin atop Mount Sillimanjaro; Strangeglove notes this in Snow Way Out! Nowadays, they spy on each other to see what the opposing team is up to. With the Glumps Strangeglove is generally rude and commanding toward the species as a whole, but this is likely due to the fact that he created them, thus giving him a sense of superiority. However, he has been shown to sway with this, having a rather open relationship with Rocko, who misbehaves under his watch but gets away with it; for example, he read out Strangeglove's Christmas Wishlist on the Twistmas With Strangeglove disc, with Strangeglove being right next to him. :With Fishlips :Fishlips accompanied Strangeglove in Moshi Monsters: The Movie as a sidekick. Strangeglove often questions Fishlips' many perks, such as his dressing up as Flumpy and ridicules him, but is aware that Fishlips will still remain loyal; this is the case with each other Glump, for that matter. With Moshlings Although it isn't as manifested or as open-ended as it is with Glumps the species, due to Strangeglove's Glumping capabilities and general hatred of them in return, seems to fear Strangeglove to the extent that they will downright avoid him. Strangeglove also experimented on the species as Lavender Troggs just prior to his new identity though the test subject, a Musky Husky, bit off his finger, mistaking it for a pair of sausages. Fiction Before Dr. Strangeglove Before he became Dr. Strangeglove, he was known as Lavender Troggs. The earliest his history goes back is when he graduated from Super Moshiversity with Elder Furi, when the two were still best friends. What happened next is largely a mystery, since it has never really been expounded on, but a likely suggestion is that the two parted ways in their jobs; Strangeglove would become a Doctor of Moshlingology and Sinister Minister during the Glunge Age, whereas Elder Furi (then Younger Furi) would gain this new identity. When he was still at university, it was noted that he had "all manner of achievements", including singing in the school choir, playing for the Moshling Chess Club and being president of Geeks and Freaks Anonymous. He also briefly engaged in strange science and ancient 'Walla Walla Hoohaa' magic. As stated by all three of his biographies, he began to hate Moshlings after a Musky Husky mangled his left hand, mistaking it for a pair of sausages. This went to the extent that he would join C.L.O.N.C. (not found it, a popular belief) and create the Glumping Machine, which would turn Moshlings into Glumps. This made Elder Furi strive to stop him through the Super Moshis, something he successfully did by the end of the Season 1 Missions. Lavender Troggs' new identity is an anagram of his initial namesake, switching the lettering to form Dr. Strangeglove. As Elder Furi knows him before that time, he refers to him with his first name. Strangeglove has voiced not wanting to be called that, a possible desire of wanting to forget the past (he worked closely with Moshlings, after all). He even refers to the Super Moshiversity days as "old times"; he realises that evilness is "good for him", and being a goody two-shoes like him is simply unfulfilling. New beginnings as Dr. Strangeglove Voyage Under Potion Ocean Sometime between joining C.L.O.N.C. and Voyage Under Potion Ocean, he created the Glumping Device, as Glumps were already seen to exist by this mission. In this mission, Strangeglove can be seen kidnapping Fumble, who lay sunbathing on Bleurgh Beach. He would then disappear to some sludge-like "Strange Goo", Fumble in hand. Strangeglove From Above Despite his alias being in the mission's title, he makes a minor appearance in the mission. His first mention is when the protagonist Super Moshi must anger Nimbus by informing her of Strangeglove's wrongdoing. This goes on to reveal his three main motives: stealing Moshlings, turning them into Glumps, and forming a Glump Army to take over Monstro City. In addition, he can be seen talking to Sweet Tooth about "everything going to plan", but the Super Moshi that investigates this is caught by Squiff, who alerts them of the intruder. Snow Way Out! In this mission, Strangeglove appears at the very end and captures the protagonist, having a discussion with them that ultimately results in him leaving them stranded atop Mount Sillimanjaro. Strangeglove also mentions the previous mission and declares Simon Growl's involvement with C.L.O.N.C., insults Elder Furi as a "bearded old fool", but concedes anxiousness when faced by the Musky Huskies in Elder Furi's cabin atop the mountain. He reveals the plans of the super weapon in Season 1: Mission 10: Super Weapon Showdown, too, foreshadowing it. Super Weapon Showdown In Super Weapon Showdown, Strangeglove's glove is revealed to be detachable, as it has been found crawling around Monstro City. Later on, the player must fight Strangeglove in a game of "Strange-pong" (parody of ping-pong), where they must avoid projectiles sent from him and hit Glumps back at him, ultimately causing the demise of his dreams. He would later talk to Elder Furi, who orders the protagonist to leave, and Strangeglove reveals that he has a hatred for his name and past, that evilness has given him purpose, and that being a goody two-shoes like he once was was boring. His original name, Lavender Troggs, is also revealed here. Moshi Monsters: The Movie In Moshi Monsters: The Movie, Dr. Strangeglove stars as an antagonist voiced by Ashley Slater. His motives are identical to that of his Season 1 Mission ones, except his aim is to get the Great Moshling Egg; by hatching such, he can create a Mega Glump that will lead his army to victory over Monstro City. He is the man behind most of the mishappenings in the film. Things such as the vandalisation of the Bumblechops Manor and the misadventures of the protagonists name some. However, he is shown to have some outliers in personality; he can be comedic, as shown by his dancing to Moptop Tweenybop, and bounces off Fishlips a lot conforming to this comedic style. Appearances This only notes his main ones. Often times he appears as a decorative character in merchandise, due to the general association of him with Glumps and abhorring Moshlings. *Season 1 Missions 2, 3, 5 (mention), 6 (mention), 8, 9 and 10; has not appeared in any mission outside of Season 1 due to his defeat and assumed removing from C.L.O.N.C. *The Doctor Will See You Now - his music video *Moshi Monsters: The Movie - main antagonist *Four Claw Hi Yaa Hurricane - antagonist *Katsuma Unleashed - one of the bosses *The Daily Growl - multiple interviews and mentions, but has hosted it before as a "Dreaditor" *Strangeglove's Secret Lab Sticker Activity Book - focuses on his secret lab; main character Design Dr. Strangeglove's design is like that of a classic villain's, with a curly moustache that he frequently pulls, a top hat, a walking stick and generally a use of dark colours. The difference, however, is that he is not wearing a costume, he is his costume. Often his eyes (which are a dark purple) are shown from under the top of his hat. His mannerisms and abilities assume him to be some type of phantom. Aside being able to place various object on his hand, his walking stick also has various functions, shown to be able to shoot darts and can become a portable helicopter. It has the C.L.O.N.C. symbol on it. Contradictions In an interview in the Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 48, he reveals his hat to be his head. However, an image from his Moshiversity graduation shows him wearing a different hat, and a possible head is visible underneath the hat. Thus, this image means it is likely impossible for his hat to be his physical head. Trivia *Dr. Strangeglove's first glove attachment was an egg whisk and this is because he loves scrambled eggs. *Dr. Strangeglove's Moshi Monsters: The Movie voice, performed by Ashley Slater, also voices Zommer. *Dr. Strangeglove's name is a pun of Dr. Strangelove, an American satirical film. *Dr. Strangeglove's favourite colour is gold. Gallery Dr strangeglove.jpg Strangeglove_HQ.png|In Moshi Monsters Movie Artwork characters Dr Strangeglove.png|Moshi Monsters: The Movie artwork Movie_Artwork_characters_Dr_Strangeglove_and_Fishlips.png|With Fishlips Gillibean Strangeglove.jpg|Artwork by Gillian Reid tumblr_m6z6gfHVgB1rta5rio1_500.png Zebitz Katsuma Unleashed official art strangeglove.jpg|Katsuma Unleashed design Moshiversity.jpg MMM Fishlips.png|In the trailer of Moshi Movie Mystery Dreator's Pics.png|Halloween takeover of The Daily Growl Signature Strangeglove.jpg|Dreaditor signature strangeglove katsuma unleashed 2.jpg|Katsuma Unleashed tumblr_muu3lnRPqh1rta5rio1_1280.png|Moshis vs Ghosts storyline Glump a thump.png|His shadow seen at the end of Thump O Glump strangeglove and sweet tooth.jpg|Season 1: Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above with Sweet Tooth In-Game Items CLONC No Hope Poster.png|CLONC No Hope Poster Strangeglove Frame Poster.png|Strangeglove Frame Poster Strangeglove WANTED Poster.png|Strangeglove WANTED Poster Strangeglove Album Poster.png|Strangeglove Album Poster Strangeglove Dartboard.png|Strangeglove Dartboard Strangeglove Roary Poster.png|Strangeglove Roary Poster Merchandise Mash Up Cards TC Dr Strangeglove series 1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshi Monsters (series 1) TC Dr Strangeglove series 2.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Super Moshi (series 2) TC Dr Strangeglove series 3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers (series 3) Figures Issue 24 dr strangeglove figurine.png|Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 24 figure; purple glitter No Photo.png|Normal figure No Photo.png|In gold No Photo.png|Mega Bloks figure No Photo.png|Music Rox candy container figurine Misc. Top_trumps_green_dr_strangeglove.gif|Top Trumps card Strangeglove's Secret Lab Sticker Activity Book cover.jpg|Strangeglove's Secret Lab Sticker Activity Book Animation Strangeglove 3.jpg|The Doctor Will See You Now Strangeglove 1.jpg sgmv.png Strangeglove 12.jpg Strangeglove 9.jpg strangeglove glowy.jpg strangeglove on street.jpg strangeglove four clawed hurricane.jpg|Four Claw Hi Yaa Hurricane tvs.png tumblr_mw7a75fxBb1rsk1l4o1_1280.png|Moshi Monsters: The Movie tumblr_inline_mxjwi9ZVuf1qcvfr3.png screenshot4.png|Strangeglove whistling his musical lock's password screenshot8.png screenshot14.png screenshot15.png|"Tick, tock, tick, tock!" - with Mini Ben Costume tumblr_m6lnaa2GlJ1rta5rio1_500.jpg tumblr_mcpxo5jc5v1qcvfr3.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o1_250.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o2_250.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o3_250.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o4_250.png tumblr_mc76itDMif1qcvfr3.jpg 2867036_orig.jpg Category:Characters Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Katsuma Unleashed Category:Articles for Cleanup